Lost in the shadows of your eyes
Leader- Dawnstar-Smokey black tom, yellow eyes Deputy- Twistedjaw-Gray tom with turned jaw, blue eyes Warriors- Watersplash-Silver she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice- Glowpaw Nightlock-Big black tom with golden eyes, Apprentice- Icepaw MORE TO COME SOON Chapter 1 "What's this world we live in? Where cats judge you by your looks, popularity and size." '' Icepaw watched Glowpaw spring into the air. "Whoa..." he slowly mewed as he saw a robin clentched in her paws. Glowpaw giggled at him and darted over to her mentor Watersplash. "Great catch!" Watersplash purred and laid her tail on her shoulder. Icepaw blinked and stared at his paws. Nightlock then slammed into Icepaw snarling. "Pay attention!!" Icepaw swung around and stared at Nightlock with horror. "Now! Attack me!" Nightlock yelled and stood up, bunching up his muscles. Icepaw bunched up his back legs and sprung onto Nightlock, sending him to the ground. "Good..." Nightlock murmured and stood up. Watersplash watched Nightlock treat Icepaw like prey. "Nightlock!" she yelled and padded up to him. "Stop training him so hard! He's just an apprentice!" she yelled with an angry tone, for Icepaw was her kit. Nightlock blinked and stared at her with his big green eyes. "Whats your problem?" he snarled making Watersplash back up in fear. "Thats my kit! Your working him to hard!" she yelled back timidly. "Mom, stop! I'm fine!" Icepaw growled embaressedlly. Watersplash looked down at her paws and padded away sighing. Glowpaw watched Icepaw storm off. Stormpaw padded up behind her and licked her ear, settling his tail on hers. "Hello sweetie. Is that mouse-brain bothering you?" he asked with a stern tone. Glowpaws eyes flashed with anger as she mewed "No, I'm just well you know, worried about him." Stormpaw stared at Glowpaw with jelousy and sighed. "Well if he bothers you just let me know." Glowpaw nodded and released Stormpaws grip from her side. She padded up to Watersplash asking if she could go get a drink. Watersplash agreed and padded back to camp saying her training was over. Glowpaw followed Icepaws scent knowing he wouldn't be far. "Icepaw!" She called as she spotted him on a bank. She raced up to him and sat down with him, watching his expression. "Oh, hey..." Icepaw murmured but didn't look up. Glowpaw nudged his shoulder. "Hey, wanna walk a little?" Icepaw stared at her and mewed "uh, yeah sure I guess." He stood up with his frosty looking pelt shining with definece. Glowpaw padded next to him as the walked off. "Icepaw? You know... I don't think your a wimp or anything." Glowpaw purred and hid her face. Icepaw clentched his jaw to hold back tears. "I know." He choked out and stared down at his paws. Glowpaw had no words, she could sense the hatred and regret in Icepaws words. She knew that in the past, Stormpaw hurt him. She knew Icepaw was thinking about Stormpaw. Icepaws icy blue eyes flashed with hatred as he thought of Stormpaw. Suddenly Icepaw blurted out "uh... do you like me?" Glowpaw stared at Icepaw and mewed "No? Why." Not relizing her words crushed Icepaw. Icepaw darted off in sadness, hiding his oily tears. Chapter 2 Stormpaw padded up to Glowpaw and rubbed his head on her's. "Oh, hi Stormpaw." Glowpaw mewed, hiding the sadness in her tone. She hadn't seen Icepaw since yesterday. ''He must of just wanted some time to himself. She thought to herslef worriedly. Icepaw hid his face as he sat in a shallow hole in a branch of a tree. He stayed there all night, embarressed of showing himself to the world. Icepaw heard paw-steps so he ran up the tree and his again. It was Glowpaw and Stormpaw. ''Oh no! They're gonna find me! ''He anxiously hid in the leaves and watched them as they chatted. "Stormpaw, can you please stop bullying Icepaw?" He heard Glowpaw ask softly. "Uh, erm... yeah sure!" Stormpaw replied, wanting to please her. Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's Category:Fan Fictions